


Double Trouble

by defeatedbyabridge



Category: Kamen Rider Den-O
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-28
Updated: 2012-03-28
Packaged: 2017-11-02 15:29:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/370536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defeatedbyabridge/pseuds/defeatedbyabridge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Momo's excited. VERY excited.</p><p>AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Trouble

Airi smiled at Ryoutarou as he began polishing the counter with his spotless green cloth. He was a good brother. A good friend, even. Responsible, quiet, and kind, even if he didn't always appreciate her healing drinks.

"I'll be back soon," she called over her shoulder.

He and his friends chorused, "Goodbye!" as she headed up the stairs and pushed the door open. The door swished shut behind her, abruptly cutting off the warmth and noise from the Milk Dipper, which gave her a pang. It was always difficult to leave. But she had things she had to do, and Ryoutarou -- while suffering bad enough luck that he'd once found himself in a tree on his bicycle -- could manage the Milk Dipper just fine.

Airi took off at a run down the side street.

Hana caught up with her, giving her a grim smile as she matched pace with Airi. "This way. They're in the shopping plaza."

'They'? "How many?"

"Two. But Momo's ready to go, Airi. You can do this. You've trained for it."

Airi felt Momo uncurl somehow within her mind as they rounded the corner. The cobblestones on the plaza sent little shocks up her knees as she ran. Momo was all excitement. _Airi, ready to rampage again?_ she asked, making Airi grin. She wasn't fond of violence, but it was hard not to catch Momotaros' glee. She was Airi's oldest Imagin, and the one who knew her best. She liked to think that she'd influenced Momo to be more gentle and kind. More of a lady.

Momo had certainly influenced her. Two months ago Airi never would've thought to spend hours each day training; hitting, ducking, kicking, rolling, and actually learning to *like* it.

Maybe her definition of 'lady' needed to be expanded.

She slid to a halt. Hana stopped simultaneously by her side. The two Imagins, looking unnervingly like blue cockroaches, glared at them from across the fountain. The two contract holders were slumped in a messy heap against a huge flower pot. "Go away, Den-O!"

Airi felt the belt slide into existence at her waist. She let Momotaros take over and do the henshin.

"Ore. . . SANJOU!"


End file.
